


Belief

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Astrology, Cult of the Illuminated, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Belief

Shchuka cursed herself as she hid behind one of the tall golden statues in these vast, foreign gardens, her whole body trembling from private humiliation and something else she couldn't puzzle out. How could she have made such a damn _fool_ of herself? Everything had been going so _well_ , the young Zenith had finally found her way to the Tabernacle, navigating the fog-cloaked, frigid mountains with a guide in a handful of days, finding that she had been expected and that there was a celebration in her very honor. The very idea of something in her honor had been disturbing to the green-eyed maiden, attention given to her, a girl from a coastal village who had only weeks before been wearing the face-mask of a fisher's daughter to protect herself from sea mist and decaying guts, and the feast had not helped at all with the coiling heat twisting in her stomach and below.   
  
She bowed her head, sniffling as she inhaled another breath of the sweet mountain air, remembering as she had strode past the shining doors into the beautiful ivory-white temple, still cold and resolute from the days in the Dehennen range, and her silent acrimony melting away as the five figures robed in yellow robes had mutely bowed their heads and guided her inward, though narrow hallways, into a lush garden under a luminescent blue dome, Shchuka had been so very ready to leave this beautiful place already, declining the training here, her so-called 'proper' place among what they called the Illuminated, feeling herself not worthy of it. How could a fisherman's daughter be equal to those people, even if they claimed that she had proven herself with her courage and tenacity?   
  
"All I did was tell him how much he was wrong..." She whispered softly, squeezing her pale green eyes shut to fight back the burning tears. "I can't be worth that much, I can't be that brilliant and shining..." The maiden could feel the metal comfort of the statue sheltering and supporting her as her knees gave out, hearing people calling out her name, trying to find her as she sunk down to the soft grass. Shchuka had been about to speak, to take her leave after being so flushed with the attention and the meal, to apologize for her departure because of her discomfort when all had become silent, the crowds parting with the quiet rush of the waves onto the shore to reveal a man stepping forward, dressed in simple robes, as barefooted as she was, and then to her mortification, he had knelt down onto the ground before her, leaning forward to touch his face to the earth before looking upward at her with eyes as cerulean as the sea and spoke words, of how it was an honor she was there and in that beautiful voice, Venerable Silk or some other name, asking for her blessing to be her servant and teacher. As silence fell, her answer obviously expected...   
  
She had fled. The crowd had been so surprised by her reaction that the path had been clear to get away from everyone, to hide, to try to not _think_ every nerve within her on fire, singing out in need, just how unbelievable beautiful the man had looked, just how keenly aware she was of what servants often were used for...   
  
"Ah, there you are." Shchuka froze at his voice, her knees sliding up to her chin as she buried her face away, startling as she felt his warm, soft hand brush against her cheek. "Forgive me, Shchuka, I didn't realize you were that easily surprised. Is there any way for me to help you calm down before you answer?"   
  
The Zenith let out a sniffle, trembling as she glanced up towards him, biting her lip as she reached out, gripping a fistful of sleek, smooth cloth and yanking it forward to press his lips against hers. Shchuka was afraid for a heartbeat as he stiffened up that he would push her away, politely refuse, but instead, his fingers lightly touched her ankles as his soft lips parted, something warm and firm and sweet almost invading her mouth, stroking at something within her and finding her own tongue and circling about it, as if to snare it. She could hear the slick sound of their mouths together, a tiny moan from somewhere in her own throat, trembling in her mouth without release as he _kissed_ her. Silk's fingers coaxed her legs open, her breasts slowly being crushed against his firm chest as he pressed forward, a hand moving up to weave into her black hair and cradle her head gently just before they broke the kiss, his finger over her mouth to hush her gasps for air.  
  
Venerable Silk was smiling, his blue eyes dark and patient as she tried to pant as softly as possible, only inches away from her face as she took in needed gulps of air, the tension in her melting away as she felt his strong fingers gently rub circles on the back of her head, his pink lips parted in a soft sigh. Her stunned disbelief didn't fade at all as he moved his hand away from her lips, lightly caressing down to the collar of her dress. Someone like this was... was doing things to her, actually kissing her, not ignoring her, and while he was actually keeping her quiet like everyone else tried to back home, Shchuka could hear the soft crunch of grass under foot as someone else drew near to where they were, calling out to her with some strange timber of command.  
  
Shchuka almost stood up under that voice's demand, only to feel a thrill of intense heat from her core, almost as if she had been plucked like a musical string, something now at the crux of her legs, coaxing and firm among the dark curls there. She could hear her moans be muffled in his mouth, his... his tongue mimicking the caress of whatever was below her and stroking something slick with each touch from down there. His hand was still gently massaging the back of her skull, his body pinning her against the golden metal behind her as the Zenith twitched with every one of his movements. Each little motion seemed to echo in something hollow within her, each lick empowering the sound into something that made her shudder even more, her senses starting to drown with each swelling wave, the must of sweat heavy in the air.   
  
Her legs clenched about an intrusion, her eyelids flying open as she jolted forward, pressing against the man holding her even as she broke the kiss with a shallow gasp. With her eyes open she could see the source of the sudden attack, realize that the wet sound of her mouth was still there but lower, and with each sticky noise, another delicious pulse rippled though her. His other hand was down _there_ , in between her legs, something so impossibly small creating the sensations making her legs tremble each time it shifted even slightly.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
Before the girl could let out a startled gasp at the shout only yards away, Silk's mouth was smothering hers again, his fingers plunging into her hard, as if seeking something deep inside of her that he could catch and draw out of her, made worse, stronger by the realization they could be caught like this. Shchuka grabbed handfuls of Silk's robes, clinging onto him as her shivering grew stronger and stronger, as if he was pulling on some sort of string within her, catching it and playing it as if it was a musical instrument with _her_ noises as the melody being played, some sort of muffled song of celestial bliss reaching for a shattering crescendo with her carried along to its fate.  
  
At the very peak of the sound, she felt his lips lift from hers, a soft voice in her ear instructing her over the edge, his massaging hand back on her mouth. It wasn't needed, her voice coming out as a soft, long moan as she felt her body push away the wonderful intrusion, her body breaking from its stiff position to simply collapse in his arms. As she slumped bonelessly, the Zenith let out a drawn-out sigh of relief, feeling every inch of her body lose whatever apprehension she had. Why had she been so frightened in the first place, out of all the places she could have been? It was probably nerves...  
  
"Feeling better, Shchuka?"  
  
The Zenith could feel her face burn as she nodded as she tried to avoid his gaze, the world returning to her senses after what had just happened, guilt welling up in her. "W-what about you?"   
  
His pink lips curved into a small smile as he pulled her wrist forward, gently settling her hand over his valor, loose and soft as she cupped it. "I can control myself easily, especially when there is a party still searching for you. Shall we return to them with your answer?" It was all the Pillar could do to not embrace him, simply nodding and moving her hand to grip his, feeling distinctly like a child again until he glanced at her with an odd gleam in his blue eyes, almost as if his pupils had been filled with stars. "Take Serenity in the fact you are home, young Zenith, and greet it with a smile."  
  
And so she quietly squeezed his hand, letting her face relax into a smile as she followed him back to the sunlit heart of the garden.


End file.
